


A Little In Love

by AllTheLokisWelcome7



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Aftercare, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Morning After, Requited Love, mutual confession, of a kind - Freeform, showering together, washing each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 10:06:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18519235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTheLokisWelcome7/pseuds/AllTheLokisWelcome7
Summary: Demyx and Zexion share an innocent shower.





	A Little In Love

“Hey, would you like to join me this morning?”

The question was innocent enough, so Zexion decided against dismissing it.

“I don't mind.”

“Great!” Demyx smiled, grabbing his towel unhurriedly. “I'll meet you there!”

Zexion shook his hair from his eyes, amused at the phrase. He was going at most a room away, and they would not be separated for long.

Water hitting the tile soon echoed faintly around the room, getting louder as he approached. When he entered, Demyx was thankfully not singing, but he was greeted with the sight of his hair flattened against his face. It covered his eyes slightly, the Nocturne not caring enough to brush it aside, and Zexion was careful not to laugh. It was strange, but it suited him nonetheless.

As quietly as he could manage, movements masked under the drumming water, he wrapped his arms around him from behind and rested his forehead against the back of his neck. Demyx sighed contentedly, finding a hand and wrapping his fingers around it.

“See? It's nice, isn't it?”

Zexion contemplated how he felt about the words before answering.

“Yes, it is.”

Releasing another peaceful sigh, Demyx turned slowly in the embrace, wrapping his arms around the other. His palms began rubbing circles into his back, the water soothing and cleansing.

“Will you let me wash your hair?”

_What an odd request,_ Zexion mused.

“Very well.”

“Thank you,” Demyx murmured, voice low against his ear. Languid hands finding the shampoo, he gently began running his fingers through Zexion's hair, being mindful of his face beneath it. Zexion closed his eyes at the unexpected bliss.

“Do you like that?”

“Surprisingly, I do.”

Demyx hummed, the note a laugh without energy. Arms still around his waist, Zexion searched for tension in the other's body, finding none. His partner was completely relaxed. Lost in thought over whether the lack of stress was from the water or his trust with the other, he almost missed the gentle hand cupping his cheek. His eyelids flickered open and he found himself gazing up into Demyx's face, which held a lazy smile and eyes that twinkled with amusement.

“Whatcha thinking about?”

“Why you're so relaxed.”

Demyx's smile grew wider. “You don't need to think so hard about that. I'm happy, and I trust you completely. Besides, warm water is great for relaxing in. Don't you think so?”

Zexion nodded slightly. Admittedly, he never gave much thought to showers beyond them being something of a necessity. They  _did_ make him feel slightly less dull though, he realised. Absently, he started washing Demyx's back.

“You're beautiful like this, you know. My two favourite things, forever mine and working together.”

Demyx's words were almost purred, and Zexion got the sense that if Demyx had more energy at present, he would be laughing. So Zexion laughed for him, as gentle and warm as the man in front of him.

“You sound like you're in love.”

Demyx paused for a moment, expression unchanged but mind more awake now. He held Zexion a little tighter, watching him.

“What if I told you I was?”

Zexion was silent for so long that Demyx began to worry that his teasing had gone too far. He went still, Zexion's fingertips tracing the lines of tension forming in his back. His own hands wrapped beneath the other's arms, snaking back up to his shoulders.

“O-only a little bit?”

Zexion reached up, winding his fingers in the hair at Demyx's neck and pulling him close. His words, whispered between their lips, were almost lost to the patter around them.

“I'd say I was a little bit in love with you too.”

Their lips meeting at that moment is Demyx's favourite memory, the water singing of their love as it blanketed their embrace.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Although small, I wrote this for you all as a respite from the weight of the previous two fics. I only have one or two more Zemyx fics planned at the moment, as I feel like I've explored all of the facets and possibilities of their relationship, and that I'm falling back into old writing habits that I don't want.  
>  I'd like to thank all of you, my loyal readers, for taking this journey with me. You have all brought me more joy than you know, with your kind words and support, and I'm so glad that I started writing again. There still isn't enough Zemyx in the world, but if I get any more hits of inspiration with them, I won't leave you waiting until KH4 :) And if I can inspire or move even one person with my writing, then that's awesome. Thank you.


End file.
